(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use in an automobile or the like to connect wiring harnesses, and more particularly to a connector assembly that is free from looseness in a state in which male and female connectors are coupled together.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows one example of connector assemblies for connecting wiring harnesses. FIG. 6 is a longitudinal sectional view of a conventional connector assembly in which connectors are assembled and coupled together.
As shown in the diagram, a male connector 50 has a projection 53 provided on a male terminal housing in which a male terminal 52 is installed in such a manner as to protrude in a direction normal to its connecting direction, while a female connector 60 has a female terminal 63 and a locking arm 64, adapted to be brought into engagement with the projection 53, provided on a female terminal housing 61. The female terminal having 61 has a portion 62 over which the male terminal housing 51 is fitted and a portion 62a for restricting the insertion of the male terminal housing 51.
In order to ensure a proper engagement of the projection 53 and locking arm 64 when the two connectors 50, 60 are coupled together, there is provided a narrow gap X between the projection 53 and locking arm 64 when the male terminal housing 51 is inserted as far as the portion 62a provided on the female housing 61 for restricting the insertion of the male terminal housing 51.
Due to this, when this connector assembly is used as a connector that is directly connected to an engine producing severe vibrations, the male and female connectors 50, 60 are caused to slide relative to each other within the distance of the gap X by virtue of vibrations generated in the connecting direction. This produces looseness, which in turn causes a slight sliding wear of the terminals 52, 63, thereby causing a risk of connection failure between the terminals 52, 63.